


is it a dream?

by marvelistic_writing



Series: rarepair smut [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Bottom Scott Lang, I Don't Even Know, M/M, The Author Regrets Everything, Top Loki (Marvel), i have no idea if i should mark this rape/non-con or not, loki is confusing, please stop my tagging lol, scott questions his sexuality, this was like rape one second and then consensual the next??, we don't know what goes on in scott's head ok, what am i doing??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2020-05-20 09:30:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19373956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvelistic_writing/pseuds/marvelistic_writing
Summary: Scott was hoping for nice, peaceful dreams—then Loki decides to have some fun with the new Avenger.





	is it a dream?

Scott had been in a peaceful, dreamless sleep for the past few hours—and then he simply wasn’t.

Looking around, he was laying on a bed in a room with all its walls painted a blinding white. He groaned, trying to get up, but found that his wrists were bound to the bed. _That_ was when he started to panic.

He writhed violently, kicking at thin air and jerking his arms so hard the cuffs dug into his skin. He cried out, the sound unintelligible but fearful.

Suddenly, there was a man beside the bed. He had long black hair, slightly curled at the ends, and pale skin, his bright green eyes sparkling with mirth. “You will feel that once you awaken, my dear, so I suggest you do not struggle.” He gestured to the cuffs.

Scott instinctively flinched away from him, but otherwise stilled. “Who the hell are you?” he snapped, though his voice shook considerably.

“I am Loki. And do not bother introducing yourself; I already know well enough who you are, _Scott_.” Loki grinned, and Scott found himself trembling.

“Whhhat do y-you want with me?” Scott managed to squeak, unable to tear his gaze from Loki’s.

“I would like to have some _fun_ ,” the man purred, and Scott found himself bare in a mere matter of moments.

His eyes widened. “No, god, no, please—” He tried crossing his legs over himself, but Loki quickly moved onto the bed, grabbing him by the thighs and spreading him open. 

“Shhh. I will only hurt you if you fight me, mortal,” Loki murmured, just before his lips closed over the head of Scott’s cock. Scott’s hips bucked, forcing himself further into Loki’s mouth. He gasped at the sensation, shocked by the pure pleasure he found in this.

Fingers prodded at his ass, causing his hole to clench reflexively. It occurred to him that he was about to be fucked by a _man_ —something he’d never gone through before. He did his best to not panic at that thought.

Loki swallowed him down to the base just as a lube-slicked finger slid inside him, right to the last knuckle. Scott couldn’t say it _hurt_ , but it was weirdly pleasing, the feeling of being filled. He let out a soft moan, his head falling back against the pillows.

Loki pulled off his cock, beginning to push in a second finger. “I’m well-aware you have never done this before,” he said—and he sounded so awfully smug about it, “but I promise you, _no one_ after this will be able to offer you the same kind of pleasure I am going to.”

Distracted by Loki’s words, Scott only realized now that the other man’s clothes had vanished—and that there was a third finger pushing itself into his tight ass. He whimpered at the sight of Loki’s near monstrously-sized cock, his body starting to shake once more.

The digits pulled out, and Loki lightly kissed his neck. “It will not hurt for long, my dear. You can do this.” Scott found himself fisting Loki’s hair and whimpering as he was slowly penetrated by that huge cock. It burned so, so much, and Scott had to force himself not to clench too hard, yet, somehow, it felt _good_.

No, scratch that—it was like heaven. The simple feeling of being full, being stretched past his limit, being _used_ , was inexplicably amazing. Scott moaned loudly, his cock spurting precome; despite having closed his eyes, he could tell Loki was smirking down at him.

He suddenly let out a pleasured cry as the man thrust deep into him, bottoming out quickly. “H-holy shit—” he choked out—he was _so damn full_ , it was so fucking good, _god_ , all he wanted was more—

Then Loki was pounding into him, attacking his neck and chest with kisses and bites. Scott arched into each touch, his every word from there on completely incoherent—how could this feel so _good_? His cock already felt like it was about to burst; fuck, he never lasted long—and Loki, grabbing it and stroking along it in time with each harsh thrust, certainly wasn’t helping.

“Fuck, I’m gonna—I’m gonna—” he tried, but his orgasm was already washing over him.

His vision went white—

—and the next thing he knew, he was shooting bolt upright in his bed, sweaty and panting. He groaned at the wet warmth in his boxers, noting that his ass was just as sore as it seemed it would have been if it had been real.

Glancing over to his nightstand, he turned on the lamp and blinked; there, sitting absentmindedly and innocently, was a silver butt plug with a note attached.

_Wear it if you want me to come back._

**Author's Note:**

> i kinda want to give this multiple parts?? lmao idk you tell me plz


End file.
